


Sacrificial Lamb

by curiousquandry



Series: Kinktober: Arkham Rogues Edition [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Kinktober, Missionary Position, Sacrilege, deacon sex, hierophilia, religious kink, too much god talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousquandry/pseuds/curiousquandry
Summary: Deacon Blackfire gets an unexpected visit from a follower. Perhaps she was a gift from God?The sixth day of Kinktober: Hierophilia (religion kink)





	Sacrificial Lamb

"Deacon Blackfire?" A woman's voice called out softly to him, disturbing his reverie. He turned his head toward her, finding her to be a new follower. She was older, a few grey hairs standing out from the brown locks but the look upon her face made her appear decades younger.

"Yes, my child?" He stood and walked out from behind his great wooden desk. Her eyes were wide as he scooped her hands into his own, feeling them shake just a little. The poor lamb.

"I just-" She stopped for a few seconds, trying to regain her composure before continuing. "What's it like?" She whispered so quietly that the deacon could barely hear.

"You'll have to be a little more specific." He pressed, rubbing his thumbs across her hands encouragingly. She stared at the floor momentarily before locking her big green eyes with his own.

"To be a servant to the Lord?" She said, gripping his hands tightly. The deacon smiled and nodded softly, remembering his own curiosity at the beginning of his relationship with God.

"It is a great responsibility, my lamb." He said. "He provides me with strength and guides me with His wisdom. There are many souls to be saved in Gotham and He has given me the power to separate the damned from the righteous."

She inhaled sharply at his words, grasping his hands even tighter. Her eyes were half lidded now, staring behind him, towards the great crucifix adhered to the wall.

"I want to serve..." She said quietly, her eyes snapping to the deacon once more. Her gaze was heavy as she slowly unwound her hands from his and slide them under his open blazer, touching the bare skin beneath. The deacon didn't move as she dragged her hands across the tattoos that wound across his chest and toward his groin. His heart beat quickened as he realized her intentions.

"If you wish to serve, my lamb, then I will help you find a righteous path." He whispered down toward her, his own hands grabbing her waist. She gasped as he picked her up and set her upon the desk behind them. His fingers started working on the buttons of her dress, seeing the milky white of his skin blossom beneath him.

"I want nothing more than to please God." She said leaning forward to kiss the deacon. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him toward her. The deacon grasped her thighs and spread her legs, forcing her dress up and apart in the process. "May you be a conduit for my love to the all mighty."

"Yes, my lamb. Let us join in worship." The deacon pressed his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin there before pressing his hand up her thigh. He pushed apart the thin material at her crotch, allowing his fingers entrance to her most sensitive parts.

Her head lolled back as he swirled his thumb around her clit. Slowly, he pushed two fingers into her entrance, feeling the wetness welcome him gladly. She moaned and writhed as he worked at her, bringing her close to the edge before stopping. She groaned as he withdrew his digits.

"Patience, my lamb. The good Lord delivers to those who wait." He whispered, releasing his cock from his pants. He scooted her toward him, her ass half hanging off the side of the desk before he slowly inserted himself into her pussy. He watched as she writhed around him, her eyes closed and mouth in a perfect "O".

He was gentle at first, taking his time to let her adjust to him. But the deacon did not always practice as he preached, becoming quickly impatient with the slow pace. He leaned forward, trapping her tiny wrists with his hands, pressing her into the desk as he began to fuck her mercilessly.

Her mewling quickly turned into outright screeches of pleasure as he filled her again and again. It wasn't long before he felt her begin to convulse against him, an orgasm ripping through her body. The deacon wasn't far behind as he felt her pussy milk his cock as she came, spilling his seed into her with a strangled gasp.

There were a few moments of silence as both of them caught their breaths, the abandoned church the only witness to their coupling. The deacon stepped back, making himself decent before helping the woman to her feet. She looked at him reverently as he slowly buttoned her dress up.

"You have done well to serve the Lord, my child." The deacon whispered, finishing the task at hand before taking her hand into his hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I wish to, well, um..." She said, stumbling over her words before she forced herself to slow down. Her green eyes stared up at him. "May I serve the Lord again? When He sees fit?"

"Of course, my lamb." The deacon said, letting go of her head and walking back around to the other side of the desk. Her usefulness upon this plane had come to an end. "You have been chosen for a most righteous task. Will you answer His call?"

She nodded reverently, her eyes now fervently attached to the crucifix once more, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. The deacon pulled open a drawer, finding the serpent like blade inside. He slowly reached for the hilt, feeling the weight of it in his hand.

"Then let there be no delay. We shall summon the flock and let them bear witness to your righteous glory. Go, my child, to the alter, I will find you there." She nodded again, a reverent smile across her face as she turned from him, leaving the deacon in silence once more.

With her gone he pulled the blade fully from the drawer. He placed it upon the desk before turning to kneel before Christ. A touch of elation spread through his chest, the same feeling he always had before a ritual.

"Thank you Lord, for this gift. May I honor you with her sacrifice."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm not proud of it but it's here. Another Rogue no one asked for, wanted or will ever want. But it fit the day's theme so here we are. Hope you enjoyed it, even just a little. Happy Kinktober!


End file.
